hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Better Dungeons
The Better Dungeons mod is a mod in Hexxit that adds a large range of new dungeons, from volcanoes to Nether cities deep below the surface. Along with all these new dungeons, the Better Dungeons mod also adds new human-like mobs, bosses, and items. Completing one of these dungeons is very rewarding, as there are many chest to loot in them! However, there are traps in the dungeon, making it challenging to complete! There are 12 types of dungeon in the mod. There are also 2 dungeons available only in creative mode. Dungeon Types Default Mobs Dungeons set to use the default mob in their configuration file will have a different mob guarding it depending on distance from spawn. The guard mob and the boss mob changes each 1000 blocks. The list from fist to last *Skeletons / Necromancer (spawn - 1k) *Zombies / Liche (1k - 2k) *Gremlins / Spider Boss (2k - 3k) *Specters / Liche (3k - 4k) *Golems / Golem Boss (4k - 5k) *Walkers / Walker Boss (5k+) *NEW CONTENT Enderman Walker *Must approve of this new content by Mob Creator* Any dungeon spawned north of -8000 will have Armored Endermen as the mob type. Castles (Default Mob/Necromancer) Castles are small to medium pre-built structures that generate in plains biomes (Plains, Meadow, Savanna, Shrubland, Wasteland). *BigTree *Castle *CastleDragon *kamiPalace *lakeCastle *neaEkkleasia *RavineCastle *skyCastle *Wizardscape Snow Castles (Walkers/Varies) Snow castles are large pre-built castles that generate in snowy biomes (Ice Plains, Alpine, Glacier, Ice Wasteland, Tundra) which contain Walker mobs. *CastleWE (Walkers ) (Turtle Boss ) *Cathedral (Walkers/Walker Boss ) *Redstone Castle (Walkers/Walker Boss ) *Mountain Castle (Walkers/Spider Boss ) *Snow Village (Walkers/Walker Boss ) Ice Caves (Goblins /Ice Bull ) Ice Caves are generated randomly from different components and spawn in icy biomes (FrozenOcean, Ice Plains, Ice Mountains, FrozenRiver, Alpine, Glacier, Ice Wasteland, Tundra) Swamp Caves (Tritons /Turtle Boss ) Swamp Caves are generated randomly from different components and spawn around layer 30 in swamp biomes (Swampland, Marsh, Green Swamp). Slime Caves (Ogres /Slime Boss ) Slime Caves are generated randomly from different components and spawn around layer 5 in all biomes. Jungle Caves (Goblins /Spider Boss ) Jungle Caves are generated randomly from different components and spawn in jungle biomes (Jungle, JungleHills, Extreme Jungle, Mini Jungle, Rainforest) which contain Goblins and the Spider Boss. Nether Cities (Zombie Pig Men/Pig Mage ) Nether Cities are generated in the Nether. They consist of randomly generated buildings and rooms, including an arena, a bar, houses, a forge, a gym, museums, dungeons, and a mage tower. There is usually a roller coaster as well.If you press the button on the roller coaster and ride it it will blow up the hidden loot in the middle. If you are lucky you can get Ll the stuff to make a enchanted golden apple just from one.this is where pig mages spawn too. Nether Cities always spawn at layer 32, just above the lava level. Ships (Pirates /Pirate Boss on Galleon) Ships are generated on water in the Ocean biome. There are many types, ranging in size. Most are guarded by Pirates and the largest, the Galleon, is equipped with TNT cannons. *FishingBoat *Galleon (Large ship with cannons and Pirate Boss ) *Pirate Island *shipSkeleton *smallGalleon *smallShip *smallShipCreeper *smallShipFlag *smallShipGlass *SmallShipPaint *tradeCog Strongholds (Default Mobs /Default Mob Boss ) Strongholds are dungeon structures generated from random components and spawn in Taiga biomes (Taiga, Alpine, Mountain Taiga, Snowy Forest, Snowy Rainforest). They consist of a surface structure called a base (Castle, Guard Tower, Skull, Tower, Tower1, Trees, and Waterfall) and a subterranian dungeon composed of 24 random rooms. The 25th room is always the boss room. Underground Dungeons (Default Mobs /Default Mob Boss ) Underground dungeons are like Strongholds without the base component. The entire structure generates underground in all biomes. Volcanoes (Dwarves /The Exterminator Prototype ) Volcanoes spawn in hill and mountain biomes (Extreme Hills, Alpine, Mountain Desert, Mountain Ridge, Mountain Taiga) and consist of a cone with a central vent. The outer structure has lava flowing down the surface. Under the cone is a spiral ramp leading down to low levels guarded by Dwarves. There will be a mineshaft that connects to a dungeon in which The Exterminator Prototype can be found. A lot of ores spawn here too. Skyscraper (Creative only) Skyscrapers do not spawn naturally as they are a Work-In-Progress dungeon. In order to spawn this dungeon, you must add a property file to the %AppData%\Roaming\.technic\hexxit\Chocolate\DungeonConfig folder named skyscraper.prop. The contents of the file should be: biomes = Forest chance = 25 mob = monkey icon = 10 builder = skyscraper #Special data for dungeon roomSize = 8 rooms = 3 flatHeight = 4 flats = 10 windows = true This creates an item called skyscraper.prop that can spawned into the player's creative inventory. Right clicking on a block will generate a multi-story structure guarded by monkeys with a Monking boss at the top. Underwater City (Creative only) Underwater Cities do not spawn naturally as they are a Work-In-Progress dungeon. In order to spawn this dungeon, you must add a property file to the %AppData%\Roaming\.technic\hexxit\Chocolate\DungeonConfig folder named underWaterCity.prop. The contents of the file should be: biomes = Ocean chance = 5 mob = triton icon = 10 builder = skyscraperGrid #flats:number of flats #Skycrapers config #roomSize: how many blocks have each room roomSize = 8 #rooms: how many rooms have the building rooms = 3 #flatHeight: height of each flat flatHeight = 4 flats = 6 #windows: if true the building will have windows windows = true #Cave config #caveHeight: the height of the cave containing the buildings caveHeight = 32 #caveBlock: the block used to fill the cave(9 = water for a submerged city) caveBlock = 9 #posY: the height to spawn the building, (Ocean layer 63 - 32 cave height) posY = 31 This creates an item called underWaterCity.prop that can spawned into the player's creative inventory. Right clicking on a block at y=31 under the ocean will generate several multi-story structures guarded by Tritons. The Wall in the North generates a wall at z=-8000. It is 15 blocks wide, 30 blocks high, and stretches infinitely from East to West. Its purpose is to separate the North from the Far North, which could be a Game of Thrones reference. Chocolatin has said that his Walker mob is named after Game of Thrones Walkers.Chocolatin - "Minecraft Forums" Dungeons have a higher spawn chance 50 blocks north of the wall and are always guarded by armored Endermen. This structure can cause the game to crash. Mobs *Dwarves *Armored Endermen *Goblins *Golems *Gremlins *Minotaurs *Monkeys *Ogres *PigMage *Pirates *Armored Skeletons *Spectres *Tritons *Walkers *Armored Zombies Mob types *Defender - Armed with a shield, this mob type will block attacks. *Healer - Armed with a Heal Staff, this mob will heal like mobs in a group. *Grenadier - Armed with Essence grenades, this mob will attack by throwing grenades at the player. *Archer - Armed with a bow, this mob will use ranged attacks and sneak around corners. *Gunner - Armed with a revolver, this mob type will use ranged attacks and sneak around corners. *Bannerman - Armed with a comically large banner, this mob uses its flag for melee attacks. *Berserker - Armed with an Iron or Diamond Bigsword, this mob uses melee attacks. *Assassin - Armed with an Iron or Diamond Dagger, this mob uses melee attacks. *Hookman - Armed with a Hookshoot, this mob will hook the player to pull into melee range. *Spearman - Armed with Better Dungeons spear, this mob attacks using its spear for melee attacks. *Captain - These mobs have a feather in their helmet and will lead groups. The captain can also be a type from the list above. Bosses For the main article, see Bosses. *Spider Boss (in skeleton castles and jungle caves) *Turtle Boss (in CastleWE and Swamp Caves) *Necromancer (in most dungeons towers) *Lich (in some castles) *Pig Mage (in nether cities) *Pirate Boss (on pirate ships) *The Exterminator Prototype (creative spawn in only) *Walker Boss (in ice castles) *Golem Boss (Dwarven Dungeons, Doesn't appear in NEI) *Ice Bull (in Ice Caves) *Slime Boss (in Slime Caves) Items ; Essences *Darkness Essence *Electric Essence *Fire Essence *Ice Essence *Life Essence *Magic Essence *Poison Essence *Water Essence *Wind Essence ; Tools *Bag *Cloud Boots *Cursed Bone *Quiver *Golden Feather ; Weapons *Magic Arrows *Magic Grenades *Magic Staves *Revolver (Bullets) *Special Weapons (dropped by bosses) ; Grappling Hooks *HookShoot *LongShoot *ManualShoot *Spider Hook Gallery 2013-06-30_19.24.22.png|Big Pirate Ship dungeon 2013-06-30_19.31.12.png|If you let any of TNT's on ship explode, it will start chain reaction.. 2013-06-30_19.30.29.png|One of two TNT storage rooms on big pirate ship 2013-06-30_19.24.42_2.png|Small Pirate Ship Dungeon 2013-06-30_13.21.32.png|A pirate and walker boss dueling eachother. 2013-07-02 12.46.37.png|A Rare End Stone Tower|link=http://hexxit.wikia.com/wiki/End_Stone_Dungeon ku8q3.png|Volcano CastleDragon.png References Category:Mods Category:Dungeons Category:Better Dungeons